dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Item ID codes (Dragon Age II)
This list is to be used with the console runscript additem command and the "additem.erf" file, which can be downloaded on the BioWare Social Network. Open the console and type: runscript additem count Typing the ".uti" extension is not necessary, but it will work if you do include it, e.g.: runscript additem fake_im_arm_hlm_hvy_champ runscript additem fake_im_arm_hlm_hvy_champ.uti runscript additem fake_im_arm_hlm_hvy_champ 1 runscript additem fake_im_arm_hlm_hvy_champ.uti 20 Unique equipment Accessories Amulets }} Belts }} Rings }} Armor Boots Heavy }} Light }} Medium }} Chestpieces Heavy }} Light }} Medium }} Gloves Heavy }} Light }} Medium }} Helmets Heavy }} Light }} Medium }} Weapons Staves }} Bows }} Daggers }} One-handed }} Two-handed }} Shields }} Runes Armor runes }} Weapon runes }} Companion items Armor }} Armor upgrades }} Gifts }} Weapons }} Consumables Backpacks }} Bombs }} Poisons }} Potions }} Tomes }} Crafting Reagents * gen_im_cft_reg_a.uti (Elfroot) * gen_im_cft_reg_a1.uti (Elfroot) * gen_im_cft_reg_a2.uti (Elfroot) * gen_im_cft_reg_a3.uti (Elfroot) * gen_im_cft_reg_b.uti (Spindleweed) * gen_im_cft_reg_b1.uti (Spindleweed) * gen_im_cft_reg_b2.uti (Spindleweed) * gen_im_cft_reg_c.uti (Embrium) * gen_im_cft_reg_c1.uti (Embrium) * gen_im_cft_reg_c2.uti (Embrium) * gen_im_cft_reg_d.uti (Ambrosia) * gen_im_cft_reg_d1.uti (Ambrosia) * gen_im_cft_reg_e.uti (Deep Mushroom) * gen_im_cft_reg_e1.uti (Deep Mushroom) * gen_im_cft_reg_e2.uti (Deep Mushroom) * gen_im_cft_reg_e3.uti (Deep Mushroom) * gen_im_cft_reg_f.uti (Deathroot) * gen_im_cft_reg_f1.uti (Deathroot) * gen_im_cft_reg_f2.uti (Deathroot) * gen_im_cft_reg_g.uti (Glitterdust) * gen_im_cft_reg_g1.uti (Glitterdust) * gen_im_cft_reg_g2.uti (Glitterdust) * gen_im_cft_reg_h.uti (Felandaris) * gen_im_cft_reg_h1.uti (Felandaris) * gen_im_cft_reg_i.uti (Lyrium) * gen_im_cft_reg_i1.uti (Lyrium) * gen_im_cft_reg_i2.uti (Lyrium) * gen_im_cft_reg_i3.uti (Lyrium) * gen_im_cft_reg_j.uti (Silverite) * gen_im_cft_reg_j1.uti (Silverite) * gen_im_cft_reg_j2.uti (Silverite) * gen_im_cft_reg_k.uti (Orichalcum) * gen_im_cft_reg_k1.uti (Orichalcum) * gen_im_cft_reg_k2.uti (Orichalcum) * gen_im_cft_reg_l.uti (Dragon's Blood) ("Discovery" added) * gen_im_cft_reg_l1.uti (Dragon's Blood) ("Discovery" added) Recipes * gen_im_cft_rec_arn_01.uti (Design: Rune of Protection) * gen_im_cft_rec_arn_02.uti (Design: Rune of Fortune) * gen_im_cft_rec_arn_03.uti (Design: Rune of Frost Warding) * gen_im_cft_rec_arn_04.uti (Design: Rune of Fire Warding) * gen_im_cft_rec_arn_05.uti (Design: Rune of Lightning Warding) * gen_im_cft_rec_arn_06.uti (Design: Rune of Nature Warding) * gen_im_cft_rec_arn_07.uti (Design: Rune of Spirit Warding) * gen_im_cft_rec_arn_08.uti (Design: Rune of Defense) * gen_im_cft_rec_arn_09.uti (Design: Rune of Valiance) * gen_im_cft_rec_bmb_01.uti (Formula: Combustion Grenade) * gen_im_cft_rec_bmb_02.uti (Formula: Tar Bomb) * gen_im_cft_rec_bmb_03.uti (Recipe: Mythal's Favor) * gen_im_cft_rec_bmb_04.uti (Formula: Fell Grenade) * gen_im_cft_rec_pot_01.uti (Recipe: Elfroot Potion) * gen_im_cft_rec_pot_02.uti (Recipe: Elixir of Purity) * gen_im_cft_rec_pot_03.uti (Formula: Spindleweed Brew) * gen_im_cft_rec_pot_04.uti (Recipe: Restoration Potion) * gen_im_cft_rec_pot_05.uti (Recipe: Life Ward Potion) * gen_im_cft_rec_pot_06.uti (Recipe: Rock Armor Potion) * gen_im_cft_rec_pot_07.uti (Recipe: Mighty Offense Potion) * gen_im_cft_rec_pot_08.uti (Recipe: Elixir of Heroism) * gen_im_cft_rec_psn_01.uti (Formula: Debilitating Poison) * gen_im_cft_rec_psn_02.uti (Formula: Crow Venom) * gen_im_cft_rec_psn_03.uti (Formula: Deathroot Toxin) * gen_im_cft_rec_psn_04.uti (Formula: Arcane Poison) * gen_im_cft_rec_psn_05.uti (Formula: Fell Poison) * gen_im_cft_rec_wrn_01.uti (Design: Rune of Impact) * gen_im_cft_rec_wrn_02.uti (Design: Rune of Frost) * gen_im_cft_rec_wrn_03.uti (Design: Rune of Fire) * gen_im_cft_rec_wrn_04.uti (Design: Rune of Lightning) * gen_im_cft_rec_wrn_05.uti (Design: Rune of Nature) * gen_im_cft_rec_wrn_06.uti (Design: Rune of Spirit) * gen_im_cft_rec_wrn_07.uti (Design: Rune of Striking) * gen_im_cft_rec_wrn_08.uti (Design: Rune of Devastation) Fake prologue items Fake Champion armor }} Weapons }} Generic items }} Junk NPC items Dragon Age II * gen_im_arm_cht_coma * gen_im_arm_cht_coma_t1 * gen_im_arm_cht_coma_t2 * gen_im_arm_cht_coma_t3 * gen_im_arm_cht_coma_t4 * gen_im_arm_cht_coma_t5 * gen_im_arm_cht_coma_t6 * gen_im_arm_cht_comb * gen_im_arm_cht_comb_t1 * gen_im_arm_cht_comb_t2 * gen_im_arm_cht_comb_t3 * gen_im_arm_cht_comb_t4 * gen_im_arm_cht_comb_t5 * gen_im_arm_cht_comb_t6 * gen_im_arm_cht_comc * gen_im_arm_cht_comc_t1 * gen_im_arm_cht_comc_t2 * gen_im_arm_cht_comc_t3 * gen_im_arm_cht_comc_t4 * gen_im_arm_cht_comc_t5 * gen_im_arm_cht_comc_t6 * gen_im_arm_cht_comd * gen_im_arm_cht_come * gen_im_arm_cht_comf * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_coma * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_coma_t1 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_coma_t2 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_coma_t3 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_coma_t4 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_coma_t5 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_coma_t6 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comb * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comb_t1 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comb_t2 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comb_t3 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comb_t4 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comb_t5 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comb_t6 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comc * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comc_t1 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comc_t2 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comc_t3 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comc_t4 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comc_t5 * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comc_t6 * gen_im_arm_cht_noba * gen_im_arm_cht_noba_t1 * gen_im_arm_cht_noba_t2 * gen_im_arm_cht_noba_t3 * gen_im_arm_cht_noba_t4 * gen_im_arm_cht_noba_t5 * gen_im_arm_cht_noba_t6 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobb * gen_im_arm_cht_nobb_t1 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobb_t2 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobb_t3 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobb_t4 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobb_t5 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobb_t6 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobc * gen_im_arm_cht_nobc_t1 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobc_t2 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobc_t3 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobc_t4 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobc_t5 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobc_t6 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobd * gen_im_arm_cht_nobd_t1 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobd_t2 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobd_t3 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobd_t4 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobd_t5 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobd_t6 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobe * gen_im_arm_cht_nobe_t1 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobe_t2 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobe_t3 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobe_t4 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobe_t5 * gen_im_arm_cht_nobe_t6 * gen_im_arm_cht_visa - Viscount's armored robes * gen_im_npc_ammo_quiver_quna * gen_im_npc_ammo_quiver_qunb * gen_im_npc_ammo_quiver_qunc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_cota * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_cotb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_cotc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_gwda * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_gwdb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_gwdc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_krka * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_krkb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_mrca * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_mrcb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_rdra * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_rdrb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_rdrc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_rdrd * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_slva * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_thga * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_tmpc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_apoa * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_bmga * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_cira * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_cirb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_cota * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_cotb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_cotc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_cotd * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_gwda * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_gwdb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_gwdc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_krka * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_krkb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_mrca * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_mrcb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_rdra * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_rdrb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_rdrc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_rdrd * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_slva * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_slvb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_thga * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_tmpa * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_tmpb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_tmpc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_tmpd * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_cota * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_cotb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_cotc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_gwda * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_gwdb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_gwdc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_krka * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_krkb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_mrca * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_mrcb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_rdra * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_rdrb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_rdrc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_rdrd * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_slva * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_thga * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_tmpa * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_tmpb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_tmpc * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_tmpd * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_cota * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_cotb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_gwda * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_krka * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_mrca * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_mrcb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_rdra * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_rdrb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_slva * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_tmpa * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_tmpb * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_tmpc - winged templar helm no stats * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_tmpd - winged templar helm no stats * gen_im_npc_arm_qun_hlm_maga * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_boo_lega * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_boo_lgta * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_boo_lgtb * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_boo_meda * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_boo_wara * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_comx * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_cxt1 * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_cxt2 * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_cxt3 * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_cxt4 * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_cxt5 * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_cxt6 * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_lega * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_lgta * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_lgtb * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_meda * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_wara * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_glv_lega * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_glv_lgta * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_glv_lgtb * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_glv_meda * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_glv_wara * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_hlm_lega * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_hlm_lgta * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_hlm_lgtb * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_hlm_meda * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_hlm_wara * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_boo_dala * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_boo_dalb * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_boo_dalc * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_boo_dald * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_boo_lgte * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_appd * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_dala * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_dalb * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_dalc * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_dald * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_enca * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_encb * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_lgta * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_lgtb * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_lgtc * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_lgte * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_glv_dala * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_glv_dalb * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_glv_dalc * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_glv_dald * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_glv_lgte * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_hlm_dala * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_hlm_dalb * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_hlm_dalc * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_hlm_dald * gen_im_npc_hum_arm_cht_chna * gen_im_npc_hum_arm_cht_chnb * gen_im_npc_hum_arm_hlm_chna * gen_im_npc_hum_arm_hlm_chnb * gen_im_npc_wep_arc_lbwa * gen_im_npc_wep_arc_lbwb * gen_im_npc_wep_arc_sbwa * gen_im_npc_wep_arc_sbwb * gen_im_npc_wep_dua_aria * gen_im_npc_wep_dua_arib * gen_im_npc_wep_dua_gena * gen_im_npc_wep_dua_genb * gen_im_npc_wep_dua_genc * gen_im_npc_wep_dua_gend * gen_im_npc_wep_one_axea * gen_im_npc_wep_one_axeb * gen_im_npc_wep_one_maca * gen_im_npc_wep_one_macb * gen_im_npc_wep_one_quna * gen_im_npc_wep_one_swda * gen_im_npc_wep_one_swdb * gen_im_npc_wep_one_swdc * gen_im_npc_wep_one_veld * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_crta * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_dala * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_drka * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_gena * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_genb * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_genc * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_gend * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_krka * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_krkb * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_quna * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_rdra * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_rdrb * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_slva * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_tmpa * gen_im_npc_wep_sta_bet_fake * gen_im_npc_wep_sta_gena * gen_im_npc_wep_sta_genb * gen_im_npc_wep_sta_genc * gen_im_npc_wep_sta_gend * gen_im_npc_wep_sta_mar * gen_im_npc_wep_sta_orsa * gen_im_npc_wep_two_2haa * gen_im_npc_wep_two_2hab * gen_im_npc_wep_two_2hma * gen_im_npc_wep_two_2hmb * gen_im_npc_wep_two_2hsa * gen_im_npc_wep_two_2hsb * gen_im_npc_wep_two_car_fake * gen_im_npc_wep_two_mera * gen_im_npc_wep_two_quna * gen_im_npc_wep_two_qunb * gen_im_npc_wep_two_qunc * gen_im_npc_wep_two_qund * gen_im_npc_wep_two_qune The Exiled Prince * seb000im_leliana_boots * seb000im_leliana_chest * seb000im_leliana_gloves Legacy *drk_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_gwdd *drk_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_gwde *drk_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_gwdd *drk_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_gwde *drk_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_gwdd *drk_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_gwde *drk_im_npc_dwf_arm_hlm_legb Mark of the Assassin Codex IDs Dragon Age II The Black Emporium The Exiled Prince Legacy cod_ltr_gerav Mark of the Assassin Plot items "Find and Return" quest items }} Other }} Promotional items }} Other }} Category:Dragon Age II gameplay